


Hot Pink

by momofukumimi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momofukumimi/pseuds/momofukumimi
Summary: Persephone is looking pretty in pink and Hades can’t get enough.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This work of pure indulgence is for Pink, queen of the color pink! She has gotten me through many rough moments in the past couple of weeks, and I am very grateful for her. I hope you enjoy it Pink! 💗 
> 
> All Lore Olympus characters are the creative property of Rachel Smythe.

Zeus’ party was boring. 

Hades rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that night at another anecdote his brother entertained his guests with, downing the glass of whiskey in his hand and trying his best to tune out Zeus completely. 

Hades didn’t know why he agreed to come to these stupid parties; he always ended up drunk, alone, annoyed, or a combination of all three by the end of night. He was grateful he wasn’t alone this time though, searching across the room until his eyes set their sights on his pretty little wife sitting amongst all of the other Goddesses. 

Unlike him, Persephone always handled public events with grace, and more often than not was the one to encourage Hades to participate in these parties in the first place. His eyes practically _gravitated_ to her in the overly-crowded room, filled with pride at the fact that he was able to call her _his_ wife. He watched her, a welcomed distraction from the dullness of his company, as she chatted and drank with the other goddesses. Persephone was sitting cross-legged on a pink plush chair next to Hera, hair pulled half-up into a ponytail as the rest of it rested perfectly on her shoulders, leaving her diamond teardrop-shaped earrings in perfect view. His eyes darkened as he recalled what she was wearing; a hot pink long-sleeved dress that went all the way down to her ankles, the back of the dress giving him an alluring view of her backside as it dipped just above her tailbone. He took a hard _gulp_ as she uncrossed her legs, her pink heels sparkling with her jewelry as she was offered another drink by Amphitrite, her hot pink velvet gloves nursing the glass. 

His attention was completely on Persephone now, the annoying sound of his brother’s voice being drowned out as he continued to watch her, loving how her smile and laugh were so natural in stark contrast to his carefully concealed annoyance of the partygoers. Hades all but panted when she stood up to follow Artemis to the bar, her hips sashaying as the dip in her dress displayed the perfect shape of her back. He already felt his arousal stirring, begrudgingly turning his attention back to his brother to avoid embarrassing himself in a room full of people he could barely tolerate. His efforts failed, as his mind went back to Persephone, the view of her hot pink of her dress against her pink skin burned into his vision.

_Fuck it,_ he thought, whipping his phone out of his pant pocket and ignoring the disapproving side eye Zeus was giving him. He pulled up his messages with Persephone, quickly typing up a message and returning his phone discreetly back into his pocket. 

_Hades: I need a smoke break from the stupidity I’m surrounded by. Want to come with me?_

He glanced over to where Persephone was seated to see if she got the message, watching her take her phone out of her pink purse and send a message back. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, whipping it out and not even caring who saw as he smiled down at the message.

_Persephone 🤍: Of course!_

He looked back to see her scanning the room before her eyes met him, giving him a wide smile as she excused herself. He stifled a groan as she sauntered over, the dress wrapping around her curves perfectly. By the time she made her way to him he could feel his skin heating up, wrapping her arms around one of his own as he gave a half-assed excuse to his colleagues, guiding her out towards the balcony. 

Hades reached into his pockets for his cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a long drag before exhaling, already more relaxed than he was a moment ago. Persephone rested her head on his free arm, rubbing his forearm. “Having fun?”, she asked him, shivering as her revealing dress provided little support in the chilly night air. “If I’m being honest, no, but that was expected. Are you?,” he asked back, noticing her shivers and wrapping his free hand around her waist, his fingers trailing up her side. He felt her nod against his chest and said, “I am! Although I’d much rather be at home with our puppies right now”. Hades chuckled, taking another drag of his cigarette before responding, “Likewise, sweetness. However I must say you look absolutely stunning in this dress”. He peered down to see a blush tint her cheeks, mumbling back, “You always say that”. 

Hades smirked, enjoying how cute the blush on her face was before an idea formed in his mind. He began to trail his hand up her exposed back, putting out his cigarette and leaned in closer to her, his voice low, “And I’ll always mean it. I want nothing more than to take you into a room and _ravish_ you”. He accentuated his words with a tight squeeze of her ass, grinning when Persephone gasped against his chest. She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, grabbing his tie and bringing him down into a fervent kiss. Hades grabbed her hips to pull her closer, reveling in the little” _mmph_!” Persephone let out against his lips when their hips met. Hades deepened the kiss, getting drunk off the softness of her glossy lips and cupping her ass again, grunting as he felt her taut nipples against his dress shirt. 

Persephone pulled back, Hades nearly whining at the loss before she tugged on his tie so he remained eye-level with her, her stiletto heels giving her an added sense of height. He focused his eyes back on her lips, watching as she said, “Meet me in the powder room upstairs in five minutes”. With that, she let him go, giving him one last sultry look before she made her way back to the party, Hades watching with a dry mouth. He gave himself a minute or two to compose himself, adjusting his tie and wiping remnants of Persephone’s gloss off of his lips before going back inside. 

His brother was the least of his concerns now as he walked right past him, not even turning when he heard Zeus yell out, “ _Hey, Hades!”._ He pushed past the crowd of partygoers, looking around for Persephone to no avail, thrilling internally when he realized she was already upstairs. He quietly climbed the stairs before anyone noticed his absence, making his way to the powder room and knocking once before letting himself in. 

Hades had just closed the door when Persephone pounced on him, pulling him into a deep kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was just as eager, hands resting on her hips as his tongue made its way into her mouth, biting on her lip and feeling his arousal heighten as Persephone moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck, pressing him up against the powder room door and bringing one leg up to rest on his hip, grinding herself against him and being rewarded with a groan when he grabbed onto the back of her thigh. Persephone sucked and bit on his neck, hands reaching down to tug at his tie and the buttons of his dress shirt. Hades shrugged out of his dress jacket, helping her with his tie and trying not to get overly excited as she hurriedly rid him of his shirt and tie, kissing down his exposed chest and grunting when she bit his nipple. She looked up at him, a devious glint in her eyes before she pressed open mouthed kisses to his stomach and abdomen, sitting in a squat and making quick work of his belt. She cupped him through his dress pants, Hades groaning before biting into his hand as he braced himself against the door, head spinning when Persephone brought his pants down to pool around his ankles. 

Persephone mouthed at him through his briefs, her gloss and plump lips overwhelming as she reached to cup his balls with one hand, the other running up and down his chiseled abdomen. Hades bit harder on his fist when she pulled his briefs down, hand stroking his length at an achingly slow pace, his head tipping back against the door at the feeling of her velvet glove. He bucked his hips into her hand, panting when she sped up and leaned in to kiss the tip of his arousal. She pulled back, peering back up at him as she sped up her strokes. “Having fun now?,” she asked cheekily, giving the base of his length a tight squeeze and smirking when Hades let out a yelp that escaped his hand. “ _Oh you little_ —“, he ground out, before choking on his words when Persephone began to suck on the head of his dick, all of the air leaving his lungs as he braced both of his hands against the door. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking hard and stroking what she couldn’t reach, moaning around him when he grabbed her hair. He thrust against her mouth, letting out a ragged moan and tightening his grip on her hair. 

Persephone sucked harder, the sensation of her moans around him and the feeling of her velvet glove against his dick proving to be too much. He knew he was close, his hips stuttering against her mouth before he released his grip on her hair to stop himself from coming quicker than he’d hoped. Persephone took this as a sign to take her mouth off of him, looking up at him with mock innocence in her eyes as she went back to pressing kisses on his length. 

“Come here,” he said with a strained voice, and Persephone was more than happy to oblige as she stood back up. Hades pulled her into a deep kiss, grunting when she rubbed her knee against his groin. He pulled back to flip them around, pressing her chest against the door and reaching down to lift up her dress, gathering it up to her waist. Persephone let out a high whine, grinding her ass against him and reaching for his length, before she was stopped by Hades. “My turn,” he whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her neck and snaking his fingers down to her thong, slipping his hand under and working quick to rub her clit, his fingers ghosting over her entrance. She shuddered against his touch, trying to rub herself harder against his fingers before letting out a moan when his other hand cupped her breast through her dress. He slipped two fingers into her, gasping at how wet she was. “Look at you, making a mess in such a pretty dress,” he teased, thrusting his fingers faster into her as he rubbed his dick against her backside. Persephone covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to make too much noise before Hades curled his fingers inside of her, sucking a hickey into her neck he was sure people at the party would see. 

_Good_. 

Hades could feel how close she was close to her climax, her walls tightening around his fingers as her back arched farther away from him. He withdrew his fingers not even a moment later, chuckling as Persephone let out a disappointed whine and looking back at him with a pout. He grinned back, reaching down into his dress jacket pocket to produce a condom, flashing it to her and quickly working to slip it on. “ _Scoundrel_ ”, he heard her say as he pulled her thong down, but began to wiggle her ass back against his length. He grabbed her hips, stilling her and giving her a devilish grin as she looked back at him again, eyes filled with fury as she whined, “Hades, please!” 

How could he resist her when she asked him so nicely? 

Hades gripped her hips tighter as he pushed into her, groaning at how good she felt around him before beginning to thrust, his hips meeting Persephone’s ass with a soft pat as he set a fast pace. Persephone’s moans were muffled by her arm, rubbing back against him and spreading her legs wider, letting out an audible moan as he thrusted harder into her. He doubled over her, resting his chin in her shoulder and groaning into her ear, nails digging into her hips, trying desperately to hold off finishing before she was satisfied. He rubbed against her clit to speed up the process, smirking when he saw her knees buckle and felt her tighten almost painfully around him. His other hand went back to her breast, pinching her nipple through her dress, biting on her earlobe before saying, “Come for me, gorgeous”. 

Persephone cried out as she came, Hades following not long after as he buried his groan into the crook of her neck. He struggled to regain his breath for a few moments afterwards, pulling out of her and going to discard the condom into the waste bin. He watched as she pulled her thong up with shaky legs, regaining enough of her composure to smooth her dress down. She turned to face him, linking her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Way more fun than the party,” she said when she pulled back. Hades laughed, going to put on his briefs and dress pants up. “We should do this more often,” he joked back, slipping on his shirt and swiftly buttoning himself back up. He was about to slip on his tie before he was stopped by Persephone, taking his hands into his own before asking, “Do you think anyone would notice if we left a little early? I just want to be home with you and our dogs right now,” she explained. Hades gave her a wide grin, stuffing his tie into his pocket and not even caring what the partygoers would think. 

“Sounds like a plan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> Persephone’s outfit was inspired by this: https://www.instagram.com/p/B30HudjBQZy/?igshid=aq5sibnt9mtd


End file.
